


doing all right

by crazycrab



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrab/pseuds/crazycrab
Summary: apparently joe's eyes have a different color huh.quick thing i wrote at 1 am based on that little fun fact.





	doing all right

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet!!  
> https://twitter.com/lovelydeaky/status/1090753906211278848?s=20
> 
> i'm not the best at writing but i hope you guys enjoy this!! i haven't read this so sorry if there are any mistakes :)

joe heard the raindrops gently splatter against the roof as he laid on his warm bed. ben's arms were wrapped around his waist, his nose almost touching joe's.

the redhead examined his lover's features with care as well as he could. it wasn't exactly dark but the weather outside didn't allow for the sun to illuminate the room very much either. he observed every perfect detail of his face. he shifted under the duvet and stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen on ben's forehead. this must've disturbed the british man because his eyes slowly opened upon the touch. 

he didn't seem annoyed, though. his soft, pink lips curled into an adorable smile. "hi, joe," he hummed. 

joe returned the smile and kissed his lips quickly. "hi," he replied, keeping his voice as low as the other's. 

ben moved a bit, pulling joe closer -which joe didn't believe was actually possible, considering how close they already were- and returned the american's lovely action with a peck to his lips. 

when he pulled away, he locked his green eyes with joe's, and the latter noticed his eyebrows furrowing faintly. 

"something wrong?" the new yorker wondered what had caused the frown. 

ben completely disregarded his question as he spoke, "did you know one of your eyes is greener than the other?" he asked instead, his voice ever so gentle. 

joe had to blink a couple of times before he could actually answer. "really?" his tone showed he was somewhat worried about the blonde's commentary. insecure even. 

ben nodded, and as quick as the frown had appeared, it was gone again, the smile back on his face. he unwrapped one of his arms to caress joe's cheek his thumb. "yeah. i think it's cute." 

the older man felt his cheeks grow warm, and he found himself smiling too. "i hadn't noticed that, actually," he admitted. 

ben let out a satisfied hum. "it's a good thing you have me around then, eh?" he chuckled as joe snickered and nodded, leaning in to connect their lips once more. 

"it's a wonderful thing," he corrected. 

then they fell back into silence, the only noise being the rain outside and the wind that would blow from time to time. soon after, the two lovers found themselves sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, ben's chin resting on joe's head and joe's face nuzzled into the crook of ben's neck. 

they both slept wonderfully well. ben knew that as soon as he woke up he'd be greeted by that breath taking pair of slightly different colored eyes, and for that he would never be more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> geez that was shorter than i expected it to be!! then again it's 1 am so i don't know what i expected.


End file.
